


Battle

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, dance, dance battle, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Sana asks about the Even vs. Yousef dance battle. They recreate it.





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Sana asks about the Even vs Yousef picture (that sadly was never shown) and they end up recreating the most (well according to them) epic dance battle while they both are being the very extra selves they are

“What was the deal with that picture on your Facebook?” Sana asks.

“Hmm? Which one?” Yousef says looking over at her.

“The one where it looked like you and Even were joining some type of fight club?”

“You found that?”

“Of course I did. I was stalking you. I obviously found it.”

“That…that is all that remains of the best dance battle known to humankind. Even vs. Yousef.”

“That seems a little…self-congratulatory?”

“You had to be there…maybe…”

“What?”

“Maybe getting the squad together for a redo?”

“Fine. You better bring it though.”

—

The next day the group gathers at the park which is (mostly) equidistant to all of the locations they’d be coming from.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Even asks after their ‘ultimate bro hug™’. Yousef nods.

“This time…I’m ready to bring it.”

The battle starts off fairly standard. They do some top-rocking and classic b-boy moves. They’re both fairly good. Nothing spectacular, but definitely above average. Then…it takes a turn.

“This is where it gets good!” Mutta says, leaning over to Sana. “This is where they bring out the real stuff. The real dancing.”

Even and Yousef are engaged in what can only be described as the epitome of drunken wedding dancing mixed with…dad dance? It’s difficult to describe and definitely unexpected.

“Last time Yousef had to tap out when he cramped up doing the running man,” Mutta explains. “This time I think he’s back for the blood.”

“This will end badly,” Sana says.

“Yeah,” Isak says walking over. “But look at my boyfriend winning.”

“Don’t start this shit. Not today Valtersen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
